valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
4001 A.D. Vol 1 2
| Series = 4001 A.D. | Volume = 1 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The most ambitious comics event of 2016 brings war to the 41st century – with Rai leading the charge! Rai is smashing headfirst into New Japan with his team of hardened rebels including the Eternal Warrior and a giant X-O Manowar mech-armor that’s been dormant for centuries! But when Father transforms New Japan into an impenetrable space dragon as a defense of last resort, what hopes will the united heroes of 4001 A.D. have of freeing the citizens of New Japan from Father’s brutal reign? Will Rai have to destroy New Japan…to save it? New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (DIVINITY II) and superstar artist Clayton Crain (X-Force) bring their startling vision of the year 4001 A.D. to new heights…with the fate of New Japan floating in the balance! Part Two Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * ** ** Dragon sentries aka Shiny Cats Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Sector 1099 *** Sector 1100 *** Sector 2555 **** Blackwater Items: * Vehicles: * Scooter * ** Manowar One Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , , & , & , , , , * Editors: , (assistant), (associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Early 22nd Century New Japan is launched into space and is controlled by Father. 4001 A.D. Rai, Lemur and Gilad Anni-Padda are battling Father and New Japan's "Komodo Protocol". Father, in the body of Rai XI, makes a decision to jettison Sector 1099 over jettisoning Sector 1100. Rai and Father battle in their Mecha's, killing many innocent people in the process. Rai manages to take the head off New Japan's "Komodo Protocol", only for it to reform. Rai, Lemur and The Eternal Warrior make their way inside New Japan. The trio makes their way towards Father. Rai, Lemur and Gilad see their ship being eaten before they are confronted by minions of Father. In Blackwater, Lula Lee hurries out of the sector just before he releases it from the New Japan structure. Lula rushes off to find Grace and the Geomancer. As she looks at Manowar One, she recognises that Rai is piloting it. Lula Lee reaches Karana and Grace, only to find that Grace has died. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:4001 AD Vol 1 2.jpg|'Cover A' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 002 cvrB Lotay.jpg|'Cover B' by Tula Lotay 4001 AD 002 cvrC Bodenheim.jpg|'Cover C' by Ryan Bodenheim 4001 AD 002 cvrD Tan.jpg|'Cover D' by Philip Tan & Elmer Santos 4001 AD 002 cvrVRI-10 CrainDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 002 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD 002 cvrVRI-50 SookIL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 002 cvrVRI-100 SookILBW.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Connecting Sketch Cover' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 002 cvrRP2 Crain.jpg|'Second Printing' 4001 AD 002 cvrVRE Bulletproof Bernard.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Diego Bernard 4001_AD_002_cvrVar_ActionFigure_Butler.jpg|'Comic Collector's Retailer Exclusive "Action Figure" Cover' by Chance Butler 4001 AD 002 cvrVRE MGH Henry.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Connecting Cover' by Clayton Henry Textless Cover Art 4001 AD 002 cvrA Crain Textless.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 002 cvrB Lotay Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Tula Lotay 4001 AD 002 cvrC Bodenheim Textless.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Ryan Bodenheim 4001 AD 002 cvrD Tan Textless.jpg|'Cover D Textless' by Philip Tan & Elmer Santos 4001 AD 002 cvrVRI-10 CrainDesign Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 002 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD 002 cvrVRI-50 SookIL Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover Textless' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 002 cvrVRI-100 SookILBW Textless.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Connecting Sketch Cover Textless' by Ryan Sook Preview 4001 AD 002 001.jpg 4001 AD 002 002.jpg 4001 AD 002 003.jpg 4001 AD 002 004.jpg 4001 AD 002 005.jpg 4001 AD 002 006.jpg Related References External links